The First Legitimate Tenth Walker
by riflegurl
Summary: Eowyn goes to Rivendell to seek aid and counsel from Lord Elrond. From there she joins the Fellowship of the Ring. Characters will be in character, as well as I can make them!
1. The Golden Hall

**Author's Note**: What if Eowyn was a member of the Fellowship? As Rohan dealt with orc raids, Saruman's and Wormtongue's treason,

and the poisoning of King Theoden's mind, out of desperation they might have looked to Elrond of Rivendell for aid. With Theodred

and Eomer needed to lead the defense of Rohan, Eowyn would be the natural choice to send to Rivendell. And from there, things are

set in motion...

Although most of this story will follow movie-verse, I will include a couple of scenes from the books that were not included in the movies.

**CHAPTER 1 - THE GOLDEN HALL**

Eowyn stood at the top of the steps leading to the Golden Hall, her long blonde hair blowing in the harsh wind. The howling, empty

sound of the wind seemed to match perfectly the despairing thoughts running through her mind. Her uncle, King Theoden, once a proud

man and a wise ruler, had fallen into weakness. Many said that it was the whisperings of Grima Wormtongue, the King's advisor, that

had caused him to become that way.

Her brother Eomer and her cousin Theodred talked often of the increase in strength and number of orc-raids when they were back in

Edoras from patrol. Her brother and cousin led the Riders of Rohan in bravely fighting the orcs off, and slew many of them, but almost

every time they returned they would bring back three or four fewer riders than they started with. The dead riders, in ever-growing

numbers, would be buried in their places of honor, as the citizens of Edoras wept for them.

The door to the Golden Hall opened and Eomer stormed out, followed by Theodred. Eomer shook his head angrily. "Theoden King will

not listen. He will not allow us to launch a massive offensive against the orcs. Patrols only, he says. And ever by his side stands that

foul Wormtongue. He has poisoned our king's mind."

"Orcs from Mordor attack us from the east," added Theodred. "And more attack from the west, from the direction of Isengard.

Saruman has betrayed us, but the king will not see it. And if that was not enough there are rumors that the Wild-men of the hills

are being stirred up, and will soon prepare a massed attack of their own, in conjunction with the orcs'." He shook his head, as angry

as Eomer, though his calmer voice showed his greater age and maturity. "We cannot go on like this."

"I will talk to him," said Eowyn. "Ever have I been very close to my uncle. Perhaps he will listen to me."

"He listens to no one now, but that traitor Wormtongue," growled Eomer. "The mind of our own king is slipping away from us. Where

can we look for aid now? Saruman has betrayed us. And Gondor has its hands full with its own problems right now."

Eowyn had closed her eyes, deep in thought. Now she opened them again. "Elrond of Rivendell," she said, causing the other two to

stare at her. "They say he's one of the most powerful elf-lords in Middle-earth. Perhaps his powers over mind and body could free

Theoden from the darkness's grasp." She paused as the others continued staring. "Never did I think I would be saying that. But when

no one near can help us, perhaps it is time for us to look farther away."

Eomer scowled. "Elves! I do not trust Elves, nor any other high and mighty outsiders. For we were fools to trust Saruman."

"I think Eowyn has a point," said Theodred. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Who else can help us? And we cannot go

on alone."

Eomer frowned, deep in thought. "I still do not like the idea. But if the king's son and my sister see it as the right way, I will not stop

you. However, I have no wish to go to Rivendell."

"You will not have to," said Eowyn, "for I will go." Theodred and Eomer both opened their mouths to object, but she was still talking.

"The Riders need both of you here in Rohan. They need good military leadership most of all, in these troubled times. Neither of you

can be spared for the journey northward. Besides," she added with a mischievous smile (a smile from her was rare these days), "it

was I who came up with the idea."

"The journey would be treacherous even in more peaceful times, and now it will only be worse," said Theodred. "I should be the one to

go, for a journey like that is not fit for a wom..." He stopped when he saw that his female cousin's eyes were flashing.

"I may be a woman, but I am no damsel in distress," said Eowyn, her temper flaring up. "I can swing a sword more than well enough to

protect myself should the need arise. Anyway, this is not a mission of war, but one to seek counsel and aid. You and Eomer at least,

even in these dark times, can do something by making war on the Orcs that plunder our lands. I, meanwhile, must stay here, waiting

and worrying, unable to do anything for the country I love but mourn our dead. Let me, at last, do something for my country, my home,

my king."

Her brother and cousin still looked unconvinced. "I can take an escort of Riders up to the Gap of Rohan, where the orcs of the foul traitor

Saruman will make the journey the most dangerous. After the Gap is passed the lands will be empty and safer, and I will go forth alone,

for every spear will be needed to defend Rohan," she said.

Theodred at last nodded his consent. "So be it."

Eomer was not so quick to approve. "I do not wish my little sister to go out into the Wild, and face all its dangers. My heart is against

you leaving."

"Then it is with a sad heart that I will go," said Eowyn stubbornly. "For I do not wish to make you unhappy, but my desire to see this

through is stronger."

"Eomer." Theodred pulled his younger cousin aside and whispered into his ear. "Much as I distrust the Elves and fear for Eowyn's

safety, our kingdom needs this...and she needs this. To have to sit here and do nothing while the world slowly collapses around her

will destroy her spirit."

Eomer stood there in silent thought, finally nodding after a long while. "If that is the way things are, then I will reluctantly let the

journey be so."

"It is settled then," said Eowyn. "I will leave tomorrow in the morning."


	2. The Journey Northward

THWACK!

The blade of the knife buried itself in the chest of the wooden target. Eowyn smiled in satisfaction, imagining that the target was a snarling orc,

and retrieved her knife. She drew back her slender but strong arm and threw again.

THWACK!

This time, she imagined that the target was the greasy Grima Wormtongue. How she hated the way he stalked her, his probing eyes following

her when she least expected it. She pulled the knife out from the center of the target's chest and prepared to throw a third time.

"Eowyn!"

She heard the voice calling her name at the exact moment she threw. Startled, her throw went off-target, missing the wooden dummy and

hitting a fence instead. She turned and saw Eomer standing there.

It was early the next morning. After packing her things, she had lain awake for much of the night, unable to fall asleep. When she did sleep

her mind was filled with dark dreams.

"Sister, if you wish to bid Theoden King farewell, now is the time," said Eomer. "Theodred is distracting that greasy Grima with questions

about Saruman. I fear that Grima would try to stop you if he found out what you were up to."

Eowyn, after collecting her knife, quietly entered the Golden Hall and approached Theoden, who sat listlessly upon his throne. "Uncle," she

said softly. "I must leave now on a journey of great importance. I am sorry to leave you, and sorry to see you like this. May the blessing of a

cure be in your future."

"Eowyn," said the king, also softly, but unlike her sounding like he could not speak any louder. "You need not go. Stay safe within these halls.

Saruman will protect us all."

She shook her head sadly, her long mane of blonde hair being tossed about. "You are not yourself. I will do what I can to find someone who

can cure you. Farewell, Uncle. May we look upon each other again in happier times." She turned her back and walked slowly out of the

Hall, her head down, and met Eomer outside the door.

"And now I must speak my farewell to you, brother," said Eowyn. "Stay strong and stay safe, and know that your sister loves you."

"Know that you also have my love, and my blessing to go, though that second thing comes reluctantly," answered Eomer as he embraced her.

"If you must go, be as careful as you can and think often of your home."

Theodred suddenly appeared around the corner. "You must make haste," he said. "Wormtongue is occupied at the moment looking for a

book of Saruman's writings, but if he finds this out he has the king's ear and a band of slimy ruffians on his side." Theodred gave Eowyn a

quick hug. "Go now, and may you find what you seek."

"That which we all seek," she responded. She then slipped into the stables and led out her favorite horse, Windfola. He was a large gray

stallion, swift and strong. She placed her saddle-bag with all her gear onto the horse. Though she had packed as lightly as possible it would

still be a harsher burden than normal, for the journey would be long and rough.

Eowyn mounted Windfola and was joined by half a dozen Riders, who would be her escort for the first part of her long trip, through lands

roamed by Saruman's orcs. Theodred had wanted to give her a larger escort, but she had refused, saying that as many men as possible were

needed for the defense of the kingdom.

"Farewell!" she said to her brother and cousin. "For Rohan," she added.

"For Rohan," they echoed, the clip-clop of the horses' hooves as they began to move partially covering up the sound of the men's voices.

They went down the main dirt road and were swiftly out of Edoras. Eowyn turned her head and saw the small figures of Theodred and

Eomer standing upon the steps of the Golden Hall in the distance. "How ironic, that it is usually me up there, watching them ride away," she

thought.

The Riders were clad in armor and armed with spear and bow, but Eowyn wore no armor, only the simple traveling clothes that a man would

wear. She knew she would have to travel as lightly as possible. She did bring a shield, a small round one decorated with the image of a

rearing horse. Her sword was in its sheath at her right side, and her knife was tucked securely into her boot.

For five days they rode westward together, aiming for the Gap of Rohan and keeping as much distance as possible between them and

Saruman's tower at Isengard. As they rode further west the land became ever more deserted and bleak-looking. They saw no Orcs, though,

save some distant lights at night that may or may not have been Orc-fires. The Riders inquired of Eowyn about her unusual journey, and

spoke of their mistrust of Elves. Other than that they spoke little. Their faces were grim and she could see the strain of a harsh war upon

them. Yet strangely, Eowyn found an odd contentment in the dark journey. She took her turn at watch at night and endured the same things

the men endured, and they respected her. It was a feeling she never could have gotten sitting at home with nothing to do but worry.

By the afternoon of the fifth day, they had passed through the Gap without incident and were beginning to turn northwards. Here the escort of

Riders bid Eowyn farewell and turned back to their home-lands, leaving her to journey northward alone, with no companions save her horse

and the continuous sound of the wind. She feared not the open, empty lands, however, for it was the cage that she feared. Many times at

home she had gone out for a solo ride across the plains, being glad to escape the stuffiness of the Hall and the evil glances of Wormtongue, if

only for a while.

It was autumn, and the days and nights grew steadily colder as she traveled northward and the year grew later. Her favorite part was lying

down at night, snug underneath her warm traveling-clothes and her blanket, and looking up at the stars.

Not many were those who knew the exact way to Rivendell, but Eowyn had looked at every map and document she could back in Edoras,

including some of the maps in Wormtongue's room while he was busy snooping in HER room. She had figured out her path as best she

could. It was a month's journey to her destination, and as the trip wore on Eowyn began collecting wild berries and catching small game with

her throwing-knife to supplement the dwindling food supply she had brought with her.

Finally, one afternoon the sun was setting at her back as she found the right path and turned eastward, entering the valley of Rivendell. Her

mind was filled with curiosity, and a little apprehension, at the thought of meeting the Elves for the first time. What would they be like? Would

they be able to help her country?


	3. The Council of Elrond

"Rivendell is certainly something," thought Eowyn as she stood on a balcony and looked out over the valley. It was late in

the afternoon on the second day of her arrival. The reddening sun was slipping lower in the West. A small party of Elves

had greeted her upon her entrance, and bid her welcome.

From what she had seen so far of the Elves, she admired their beauty and wisdom, yet was apprehensive about them too,

and about their customs. The valley itself was beautiful, a place of greenery and falling water and high mountains. A safe

sanctuary it was, but to Eowyn it also made her feel a little claustrophobic, for she was used to the plains and wide open

spaces of Rohan.

There were also many visitors from other lands present in Rivendell. A few Men were there - Rangers, rough-looking men

dressed for the wilderness. There was even a party of Dwarves, who seemed to get on well enough with the Elves,

surprisingly. Eowyn guessed that they had sought counsel from Lord Elrond in the past. There was also a somewhat familiar

face - Gandalf the Grey, the wizard, who had visited Edoras a few times in the past. He usually spoke only to Theoden,

however, and their talks were secret. Many of the men and women of Rohan viewed Gandalf in much the same way that

they viewed the Elves.

Perhaps the most unexpected visitors were the Halflings, or hobbits as they were also called, small creatures that to Eowyn

had only existed in legends before this point. There were five of them - one very old; two looking like they were approaching

middle age, serious and quiet; and two younger, talkative and curious.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise and whirl around. A tall Elf, clad in green, stood there.

With the natural quietness of Elves, she had not heard him approach at all. "My Lady," he said. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak

with you. Come."

He led her through courtyards and corridors, until at last they came to a large room. "Lord Elrond awaits," he said, then

disappeared as silently as he had come.

Eowyn for the first time looked upon the Elf whose aid and counsel she desired. Kingly was his appearance, like that of

Theoden before he had fallen into weakness. Although she knew he must be thousands of years old his face showed no

age.

"Welcome, Eowyn, Lady of Rohan," said Elrond, in a soft but serious voice. "Long have you journeyed to seek me. What is

it that you wish to discuss?"

"I thank you, Lord Elrond, for receiving me," she answered. Quickly she summarized all that was happening in her country,

concluding with the feeling of emptiness and isolation that had covered Rohan in despair.

"Dark tidings indeed," said the elf-lord slowly when she had finished. "And from all over the land dark tidings come. Yet

there is still hope, for it appears that something else is at work too. Something powerful, that has brought many visitors

from all corners of Middle-earth to this place." He paused.

"Saruman's betrayal is a harsh blow to the side of light," he said finally. "Great and wise he was once, though from near the

beginning his pride worried me. But we will speak no more of this tonight. Tomorrow, I will hold a council. I bid you join us.

All your questions should be answered there."

He wished her good night and Eowyn took her leave, heading back to the guest room assigned to her. Dark still were her

dreams that night, though a new hope burned in them too.

She awoke the next morning better rested than she had been in a long while. Walking outside, she looked eastwards, up at

the snow-covered Misty Mountains. She had changed out of her dusty travel-clothes into a simple but attractive green

dress. A light breeze blew her long blonde hair out behind her. On that sunny morning, in the sanctuary of Rivendell, she

felt at peace, save for the voice in the depths of her mind warning of evil ahead.

A bell rang loudly, interrupting her thoughts. She followed the sound to a large porch overlooking a foaming river. There sat

a gathering of many representatives of the races of Middle-earth. In the middle of the gathering sat Lord Elrond, along with

several similarly dressed elves. In addition to the elves, dwarves, and men, Gandalf the wizard was there, next to the old

hobbit and one of the younger ones. A third halfling, a stout fellow, sat quietly in the corner behind them.

Elrond arose. "Friends from the free lands of Middle-earth. I bid you welcome to the Council of Elrond. I realize that some of

you may not know each other, so I will now make introductions. Here is Gandalf the Grey, and the young halfling next to him

is Frodo, son of Drogo. Few have ever come through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." Eowyn looked at Frodo with

interest and wondered of what Elrond spoke. Elrond went on to introduce the old hobbit as Bilbo, Frodo's cousin. He made

no mention of the third hobbit, and Eowyn wondered if he had noticed him.

"This Elf here," continued Elrond, pointing to an Elf who was dressed differently from all the rest. "He is Legolas, a messenger

from his father, the King of the Elves of Mirkwood." Two Dwarves were there, and they were introduced as Gloin and his son

Gimli. A rough-looking man in worn travel clothes, sitting in a corner, was named as Strider, a Ranger of the North. And

there was another man seated a little apart from the others. His clothes were rich and elegant, but stained and worn with

the signs of a long journey. Eowyn had not seen him before, though he somehow looked familiar. "This man here is Boromir

of Gondor, son of the Steward," said Elrond. "He has arrived just this morning."

Eowyn's eyes widened. So this was the famous Boromir! She looked intently at him and was only snapped out of her thoughts

when Elrond introduced her and she realized that everyone was looking at her. She quickly gave them a nervous smile.

"Now that introductions have been made, we may get to business," said Elrond.

Gloin the Dwarf spoke first. He talked of the disappearance of his cousin Balin, who had led a party of dwarves into the mines

of Moria, but had not been heard from for years. Gloin went on to speak of the Dwarves receiving a visit from a messenger of

Sauron, who wished to retrieve "the least of rings," and would give the three remaining Dwarven Rings of Power in exchange

for it. "I come to warn you of Sauron's desire," the dwarf finished, "and to ask for counsel."

"You did well to come here," said Elrond. "For all of you will hear today why this ring, the 'least of rings,' is tied to the fate of

us all. You have all come to me, strangely in the very nick of time, though I did not call you. By chance it may seem, but it

is not so. For a great force is at work here, a force that has ordained that we who sit here must now find counsel for the

peril of the world."

Elrond then told the whole tale of Sauron and the Rings of Power to his audience. Many knew some of the tale, but few knew

all, and they listened in wonder. He told of the Three Rings for the Elves, and the Seven for the Dwarves, and the Nine for

the Men, and of the One, the One Ring that Sauron the Dark Lord forged to rule all the others, the "least of rings" which Sauron

was now desperately trying to recover. He spoke of the Second Age, and how at its end the Last Alliance of Elves and Men

marched on Mordor and defeated Sauron, though the leaders of the Alliance, Gil-galad King of the Elves and Elendil King of Men

fell in battle. "Isildur, son of Elendil, cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand and took it for himself. I bid him cast the Ring into

the fires of Mount Doom to destroy it once and for all, but he would not listen. It soon betrayed him to his death, and ever in

the North it has been known as Isildur's Bane," Elrond said solemnly.

Elrond continued his tale, moving on to the Third Age and the history of Gondor, and the decline of the bloodline of its kings.

When he paused, Boromir stood up suddenly and began to speak. All eyes moved to him.

"With your leave, Master Elrond, I shall say more of Gondor, my home. Believe not that its pride and dignity are spent or

forgotten. By our valor and our blood is the terror of Mordor kept at bay, and the passages of the Great River open to the

West. But it is not of battle that I have journeyed so far to speak. In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the

West a pale light lingered, and a voice cried out to me. To seek for the Sword that was broken, and know that the awakening

of Isildur's Bane is at hand."

The Ranger, Strider, stood up and revealed his sword, broken into two pieces. "And here is the Sword that was broken!" he

cried. "The blade that Isildur used to cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, three thousand years ago. It is here."

Boromir turned in surprise. "And who are you, and how come you by this sword?" he asked in wonder.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and through many generations the heir of Isildur," spoke up Elrond. Boromir stared at him and

all present grew quiet.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Gandalf finally. "The time has come."

Frodo, a fearful look on his face, slowly drew out and held up a small, plain golden ring. All eyes focused on it. "Behold Isildur's

Bane!" said Elrond.

Boromir finally said, "But how does a Halfling come by this Ring, after Isildur lost it so long ago?"

"That is a tale for the hobbits to tell," said Elrond. Bilbo spoke first and told of his finding of the Ring, and of his adventures

(and misadventures) with the thirteen dwarves and the evil creature Gollum, who had found the Ring where Isildur had dropped

it many years ago, and had it until losing it to Bilbo. Then Frodo spoke of his adventures since coming into possession of the

Ring, including the pursuit by the Black Riders. Eowyn found herself listening to these tales with fascination, made all the more

wondrous by the fact that these hobbits had only recently been revealed to her as more than legends. Frodo seemed to speak

somewhat unwillingly, and his face showed the strain of a great burden. Bilbo, on the other hand, had spoken eagerly, and had

the attitude of one who had had a burden lifted from his shoulders.

"And this treacherous Gollum?" said Boromir, when the Hobbits were done with their tales. "What became of him?"

"Alas!" cried Legolas. "It is because of Gollum that my father sent me here, for it is my sad duty to inform the Council that

Gollum has escaped our custody."

"Escaped!" said Aragorn. "Ill news indeed, that is. How did this come to be?"

"Not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over-kindliness," said Legolas. "For after Gandalf brought the captured

creature to us we guarded him day and night, but did not keep him in our dungeons, for fear that his heart would turn to

darkness once more."

"You were kinder to that miserable creature than you were to me and my companions," said Gloin angrily, remembering his

imprisonment in the Elf-king's dungeons on his adventure with Bilbo.

"Come now!" said Gandalf. "That regrettable misunderstanding was long ago set right. If all the grievances between Dwarves

and Elves were to be brought up here, there would be no point to this Council."

Gloin bowed his head apologetically, and Legolas continued his story. "We allowed Gollum to climb the trees of the forest,

always keeping guard at the tree's foot. One day, while he was in a very tall tree, Orcs caught us unawares and attacked us.

We managed to drive them off after a hard fight, but after it was over we discovered that Gollum was gone. We tracked him

for a while, but lost the trail. The Orcs have him now. He is gone."

"Dark news indeed," said an Elf. "But what of Saruman, the White Wizard? He is learned in the lore of the Rings, perhaps more

so than any of us. What is his counsel? Why is he not here?"

Eowyn stood up abruptly. "Saruman is a traitor," she said in an angry voice, her temper flaring up. Suddenly conscious that

she was the youngest person in the room, as well as the only woman, she continued in a more dignified tone. "He has declared

war upon my country of Rohan and its people. Throughout the Westfold of our land orcs and evil men, at his bidding, burn our

villages and slaughter our men, women, and children."

"Foul is the treason of Saruman," said Gandalf. "I have more to add to this tale." He told of his visit to Isengard, Saruman's

desire to acquire the Ring for himself, and his imprisonment at the hands of the White Wizard, until his escape with the aid of

one of the Great Eagles.

"It is perilous to study the arts of the Enemy too deeply. For good or for ill," said Elrond sadly. "Saruman was deep in our

counsel. His betrayal has done great harm to us all. But there is still the matter of the Ring to deal with. Hide it, destroy it,

we must deal with it somehow."

"But why speak of hiding and destroying?" said Boromir. "Why not use this Ring, as a weapon for our side? Why do you think it

has come to us in this hour? Let us wield this Ring, and use it to deliver us our victory!"

"We cannot," said Elrond. "The Ring is altogether evil. Anyone who tried to wield it for his own would become corrupted, and

soon another Dark Lord would appear. I would not take it even to hide it, and that would do no good anyway, for there is no

place we could hide it that we could be absolutely certain of its security. No, there is only one choice. The Ring must be

destroyed. And only in the fires of Mount Doom, in the heart of Mordor where the Ring was made, can it be unmade."

"But who can take that burden?" asked Eowyn. No one answered. The noon-bell rang and still all was quiet. Finally Frodo

stood up, and spoke in a voice that sounded very small.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said, "though I do not know the way."

Everyone looked at him. "It is a heavy burden," said Elrond after a long silence. "So heavy that none can lay it on another.

But if you choose to take it, I will say that it is right."

"But you won't send him off alone, surely?" said Sam, jumping up from the corner and speaking for the first time.

"No," said Elrond with a smile. "You, at least, shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is

summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam walked over to Frodo. "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in!" he said.


	4. The Journey Southward

The first scouts left that evening, looking for signs of the Black Riders or any other enemies. More left the next morning. They had

an important duty, to find the safest path for anyone leaving Rivendell with the Ring. It would be weeks before they returned.

Elves and Rangers made up the scouts, divided into several parties. Aragorn and Legolas went off with one of them.

Eowyn's faithful horse, Windfola, also went out with one of the scouting groups. They promised to escort him southward, then let

him go to find his way home to Rohan. The Rohirric horses would not lose their way.

Eowyn talked occasionally with some of the other visitors while they all waited for the scouts to return. Gandalf she knew slightly

already, and he told her some of what transpired between himself and King Theoden. The dwarves were not much for words, but

they were strong and determined, and had a way of getting right to business that Eowyn found herself admiring. Frodo and Sam

also spoke little, except to each other. Bilbo spent most of his time writing in a book. Merry and Pippin, the two youngest hobbits,

who had not been present at the Council, made good companions, as they were always up for a bit of fun. Although they enjoyed

pranks and jokes, she sensed a maturity in them deeper inside, particularly in the older one, Merry. The hobbits had a fierce loyalty

to each other that rivaled that of the greatest Men.

The person that she became closest to, however, was Boromir of Gondor. He, like her, was proud and strong, and a passionate

defender of his country. He reminded her of King Theoden in his better days. She found herself smiling as she listened to him talk

about his plans for the future of Gondor.

Autumn was ending when the scouts began to return. They had found no trace of enemies nearby, nor any trace of Gollum. The

Black Riders' horses were found drowned in the river, but of the Riders themselves there was no sign save a tattered black cloak.

It could only be assumed that the Riders had been forced to return to Mordor empty, opening a chance for escape when they would

be unable to pursue.

Elrond summoned all his visitors to him. "The time has come," he proclaimed. "The Ring-bearer stands against the Dark Lord of

Mordor. As the Dark Lord has nine Riders to serve him, so shall the Ring-bearer have nine Walkers to protect and stand with him.

Your hope lies in secrecy, not in force, and you will venture into lands far from aid. With you, Frodo, and your faithful companion

Sam, Gandalf the Grey shall go, for this shall be his great task."

"The others will represent the other Free Folk of Middle-Earth: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Legolas shall go for the Elves, and Gimli

son of Gloin for the Dwarves. For Men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for Isildur's Bane concerns him closely. As the

road home for Boromir and Eowyn lies on the same path as yours for many hundreds of miles, they too shall accompany you. Then

there remain two more to be found."

"We're coming, too!" shouted Merry.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Pippin. "At any rate, you need people of intelligence on this mission...

quest...thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," snickered Merry. Pippin rolled his eyes. Eowyn and Boromir looked at each other and shared a

little laugh.

"So be it," said Elrond, with a sigh. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

The Fellowship made ready to depart on a cold, gray, and windy December day. All had been furnished by Elrond with thick, warm

clothes. Spare food and other gear were loaded on a pony named Bill that Sam had charge of. For weapons Aragorn had a long

sword at one side and a dagger at his other, and a short bow upon his back. Legolas carried a long bow and a pair of knives.

Boromir had a sword similar to Aragorn's, and bore a large round shield upon his back. Eowyn carried her smaller shield upon her

back. Her sword was at her side and her knife was still tucked securely into her boot.

Gimil, alone among the Fellowship, openly wore armor, a shirt of chain-mail. The journey would be long and harsh but dwarves

made light of burdens. For weapons he had a large axe that he carried in his hand, and a smaller axe at his belt. The hobbits each

carried a short sword. Frodo's sword was called Sting, and it was a magical elvish blade that glowed blue when orcs were near.

Gandalf also had an elvish blade, the sword Glamdring, which he carried in addition to his staff.

"This is my last word," announced Elrond. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On him alone any charge is

laid, to neither cast away the Ring nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy. On his companions no oath or bond is laid to go any

farther than you will. Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you."

They crossed the bridge over the foaming river and headed west out of Rivendell, then turned south. Eowyn looked back at the

lights of the Elven sanctuary twinkling and fading in the distance. Despite her people's natural mistrust of Elves, she had grown rather

fond of the place.

The Fellowship walked in single file, Gandalf leading the way, and Legolas right behind him. Then came Gimli, and then the hobbits,

with Sam leading Bill the pony. Eowyn and Boromir were next, and Aragorn was the rearguard. For two weeks they moved

southward through hilly country, and the weather was cold and cloudy.

After two weeks the weather changed suddenly, though it remained cold a pale sun came out. The Misty Mountains were now

visible ahead of them, as the mountains curved southwest there. Gandalf proclaimed that they had arrived on the borders of the

country known as Hollin, once occupied by elves but now abandoned. That evening they camped on a high hill. Thick shrubs and

large boulders covered it, but there was a clearing in the middle big enough to make camp.

Boromir, as he had begun doing a few nights past, taught Merry and Pippin the basic points of swordfighting, as the others watched

them. Eowyn smiled as she gazed at Boromir. He had a way of bonding with the hobbits, a warm side to his personality despite all

the war and death he had seen.

Gandalf stared off at the horizon. "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," he said. "If we are lucky,

the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us."

"It was still open when I came through on the way north to Rivendell," said Eowyn. "When we reach the borders the Riders of our

kingdom will be ready to protect us."

"Much has changed in the few months since you came," said Gandalf somberly. "Saruman's power has grown, and the amount of land

that the Riders of Rohan have been able to protect has shrunk. Orcs and evil Men now roam where none did before." Eowyn

shivered at those words, and felt a burning desire to get back to her country and stop any more damage from being done.

"If anyone was asking my opinion, and I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," spoke up Gimli. "We could

pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli," replied Gandalf, a worried look appearing on his face. "I would not pass through the mines unless I had no other choice."

There was a hobbit-shout as Pippin was accidentally nicked by Boromir's blade. "Sorry!" shouted Boromir. Merry and Pippin

playfully tackled him. "For the Shire!"

"All right, gentlemen, that's enough," said Aragorn, with a small smile. He went over to them and was suddenly tackled as well.

Laughter and shouting ensued.

Legolas' eyes suddenly focused on a dark shape in the sky. He stared at it intently.

"What's that?" said Sam, frowning.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," said Gimli.

Boromir stood up. "It's moving fast, and against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" shouted Legolas. They all quickly hid as best they could under the bushes and rocks. Sam put out the

cooking-fire before finding a hiding place.

When the evil crows had passed, Gandalf stood up. "Spies of Saruman," he growled. "The path south is watched." He looked to the

mountains in the east. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"


	5. The Snow and the Pool

It was a harsh path up the mountain. Soon they were walking in snow which steadily became

deeper and deeper. "It is not right," said Gandalf, shaking his head. "This far south and this far

down, the passes are usually free of snow all the winter."

The going got rougher as they went higher. Only Legolas was unaffected, as he could walk on

top of the snow. He walked ahead of the rest, turning around suddenly. "There is a foul voice

on the air!"

"Saruman!" said Gandalf.

There was a sharp sound like a bolt of lightning striking something, and then a rumble. An

avalanche of snow tumbled down on the Fellowship. With loud yells they shook the snow off

of them.

"We must get off the mountain!" said Boromir. "Make for the Gap of Rohan."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" countered Aragorn.

"If there are Orcs, we can better deal with them than we can deal with this!" urged Eowyn.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" said Gimli. "Let us go through the

mines of Moria."

Gandalf's eyes narrowed with worry. Finally he said, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Frodo looked around at his companions' faces, and at the endless snow. "We will go through

the mines," he said in a small voice.

"So be it," said Gandalf, letting out a sigh.

They made their way down the mountain as best they could. When they reached the bottom

a great avalanche of snow and rock tumbled down behind them, blocking the mountain pass.

A few days later, the Fellowship approached a great stone wall. A narrow path ran parallel to

it, and on the other side of the path was a dark, foul-looking pool of water. "These are the

walls of Moria," proclaimed Gandalf.

The wall appeared at first to be a blank face of stone, but the Moon soon shone upon it,

revealing the glowing outline of the ancient dwarf-doors. Elvish lettering glittered on the door.

Gandalf read the message aloud. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and

enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple," answered Gandalf. "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the

doors will open." He raised his staff and pointed it at the door, at the same time speaking a

loud chant in ancient Elvish.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf tried another chant. Still nothing.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, and if that does not shatter them, I will be allowed a

little peace from foolish questions!" shouted Gandalf. Pippin hung his head. "I will try to find

the right password," continued the wizard in a softer voice.

The remainder of the Fellowship sat down by the water's edge as Gandalf tried phrase after

phrase, none of which worked. Frodo, Legolas, and Gimli watched Gandalf intently.

Eowyn, suddenly feeling tired, leaned her head against Boromir's, who was sitting next to her.

Sam and Aragorn removed the last of the surplus gear from the back of Bill the pony. "The

mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," said Aragorn. Sam watched the

animal go regretfully. "Don't worry," Aragorn assured him. "He knows the way out."

SPLASH! Merry impatiently chucked a stone into the pool of water. Pippin, stone in hand,

prepared to throw a stone of his own when Aragorn suddenly grabbed his arm. "Do not

disturb the water."

Frodo stood up suddenly. "It's a riddle!" he said. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the

Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon," said Gandalf. As he spoke, there was a loud rumble and the doors of Moria

opened wide. The Fellowship cautiously entered, one by one.

"Soon, Master Elf," said Gimli to Legolas, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the

Dwarves. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Eowyn stepped on something crunchy and let out a grunt. As they stepped in a little further

and the moonlight faded, Gandalf lit his staff, revealing that the place was filled with the

corpses of dwarves and orcs. Eowyn looked down and saw that she had stepped on the

remnants of a skeleton.

"This is no mine," said Boromir. "It's a tomb!"

Gimli bent over one of the corpses. "Nooooo!" he shouted.

Legolas examined an arrow that had embedded itself in a skull. "Goblins!"

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir. "We should never have come here!"

The hobbits, who had been in the back of the group going in, were the first to stumble for the

exit. Suddenly, Frodo was yanked down. A long, slimy tentacle had grasped him by the

ankle. "Strider!" yelled Sam, whipping out his short sword. He slashed at the tentacle and it

released Frodo.

Twenty other tentacles came rippling out. Sam was hit and knocked to the ground, his

sword falling out of his hand. A tentacle seized Frodo and raised him high into the air. The

water raged and boiled as the giant, savage head of the monster, with many sharp teeth,

raised itself.

Eowyn, trying to control her fear, leaped forward and drew her sword. With a high-pitched

shriek, she hacked off one of the monster's tentacles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw

Aragorn and Boromir also slicing the beast's arms off. A zing and a thunk were heard as

Legolas shot the creature with his bow.

Aragorn hacked off the tentacle that had seized Frodo. As the hobbit fell, Boromir caught

him. "Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf.

Legolas fired an arrow into the monster's face, slowing it briefly as it pursued the Fellowship.

The writhing tentacles of the creature brought down great piles of stone behind them,

blocking the door and trapping them in the mines.

"We now have but one choice," said Gandalf finally, as calmly as he could. "We must face

the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in

the deep places of the world. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our

presence may go unnoticed."


	6. Moria

The mines of Moria would have been pitch-black, and it was only because of the light from Gandalf's staff that they

were able to see where they were going. They walked as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb whatever evil

creatures lurked there. Gandalf, with his lit staff, led the way, with Gimil walking beside him.

Soon they came to a series of ledges, with many ladders and other mining equipment strewn around. Gandalf pointed

to a shiny gleam in a wall of rock. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but in mithril," he proclaimed softly.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril armor as a gift from the dwarf Thorin," the wizard continued.

"That was a kingly gift!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Indeed it was," said Gandalf. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." At that Frodo's

eyes suddenly widened. "I wonder where it is now," Gandalf went on. "Oh well."

They moved on, deeper into the mines. When Gandalf proclaimed it to be night, the Fellowship stopped to make

camp, though there was no way to tell when day or night really was.

A couple of days later they made their way up a steep stairway, at the top of which the passage split into three

different pathways. Gandalf deliberated for quite a long while before finally selecting the path on the right.

As they moved through an ancient dwarf-hall, Gimli's attention was suddenly caught by a beam of light visible through

an open side-door. He broke away from the group and raced towards it, ignoring Gandalf's muffled shout at him to

stop. The light shone on a tomb. The rest of the Fellowship followed the dwarf into the side-room.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," said Gandalf, reading the inscription on the tomb. "He is dead then. It

is as I feared." Gimli knelt by the tomb, placing his head on the side of it.

Gandalf noticed a nearby skeleton clutching a heavy book. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin, who was nearest, the

wizard pulled the book out of the skeleton's bony hands and turned it to the last pages.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," whispered Legolas to Aragorn.

Gandalf began to read from the book. "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates,

but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." The members of the Fellowship

listened with looks of fear on their faces as Gandalf read. Pippin nervously backed towards a well. A skeleton lay

on the well's rim, entangled with a chain and a bucket.

The wizard turned to the last page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are

coming."

Pippin touched the skeleton, causing the skull to suddenly pop loose and go flying down the well with a loud clatter.

As everyone whirled toward the sound in alarm, the rest of the skeleton went down the well, followed by the chain

and bucket. The crashing and clattering sounds they made were extremely loud.

Pippin winced as one last echo of sound from the falling objects was broadcast throughout the mines. Everyone

waited in total silence for several seconds. When nothing happened, several sighs of relief were heard.

"Fool of a Took!" said Gandalf, putting the book down and snatching back his staff and hat. "Throw yourself in next

time, and rid us of your stupidity."

Pippin had a look of guilt on his face, but it soon changed to a look of fear when there came the faint sound of

drumbeats in the distance. The drums were accompanied by a faint, high-pitched, evil-sounding laughter.

"Frodo!" said Sam. Frodo looked at Sting and saw that it was glowing bright blue.

"Orcs!" said Legolas. The drumbeats and laughter grew louder and closer. Boromir raced to the door and was

almost hit by two black arrows that embedded themselves in the wood.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn called to the hobbits. He dashed forward and helped Boromir pull the

doors shut. A loud, terrifying roar was heard in the distance.

"They have a cave-troll," said Boromir, shaking his head. He and Aragorn wedged the door shut, then retreated to

join the others. Everyone drew their weapons. Legolas and Aragorn fitted arrows to their bows, aiming at the door.

"Let them come!" said Gimli, jumping up on Balin's tomb, an axe in each hand. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who

still draws breath!" Gandalf stood to one side of the tomb, the hobbits behind him, all four halflings trembling. Aragorn

and Legolas were in front with their bows. Boromir and Eowyn stood on the other side of the tomb.

Soon, there came the sounds of grunting and snarling from just beyond the door. As the unseen enemies hacked away

at the barrier, Eowyn felt cold fear flowing through her. Although she was well-trained with the sword, she, like the

hobbits, had no combat experience. She had always imagined herself on a horse and out in the wide open spaces if

she was to be fighting orcs. She hadn't had any idea that her first taste of battle would come in a tomb.

Gaps appeared in the door as the orcs continued hacking. Eowyn gripped her sword tightly with her right hand and

her shield with her left. "I guess this is what I deserve for always wanting to be in a battle," she thought ironically to

herself.

Legolas and Aragorn both fired their arrows into gaps in the door. Two squeals were heard. Then the doors came

crashing down and a horde of ugly, vile-looking orcs poured into the room. Legolas and Aragorn shot several more

before the remainder closed in and they drew their blades to fight them. Boromir moved forward, swinging his sword,

and Gimli began attacking with his axes.

A snarling orc approached Eowyn and seemed to grin at her. It raised a wicked-looking curved sword and took a

wild swing. She blocked the swing with her own blade and slashed the creature in the side. Black orc blood touched

her sword for the first time as her opponent growled. As it raised its blade to strike again, she plunged her sword into

the center of its chest. She withdrew her weapon as the orc fell dead.

Gandalf let out a loud yell and charged at the orcs, Glamdring in one hand and his staff in the other. The hobbits

followed suit, charging with their swords raised and getting into the thick of the combat. On the other side of the tomb,

Aragorn sliced off an orc's head, sending the head and black blood flying through the air.

A horrible roar was heard as another orc entered, leading an enormous cave-troll on a chain. The troll swung a gigantic

mace at Sam, who was nearest. Sam ducked under it. The troll raised its foot to step on him, but Aragorn and Boromir

stopped the foot from coming down by yanking on the troll's chain. The troll snapped its chain, sending Boromir, who

had not let go in time, flying across the room. An orc approached the stunned Boromir and prepared to strike, but a

dagger hurled by Aragorn buried itself in the orc's neck.

Gimli threw one of his axes at the troll's chest. It roared and brought its mace down on Balin's tomb, knocking the dwarf

off of it. As the troll came closer, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin sought cover behind a large slab of stone.

Legolas fired two arrows into the troll, then dispatched several orcs with his knives. The enraged troll began swinging its

chain at him. The elf put his foot on the chain, then leaped onto the troll and shot an arrow at its head. The arrow did not

pierce the monster's skull, however, and it continued roaring as Legolas leapt off of it.

Two orcs cornered Eowyn, swinging axes at her. She blocked one swing with her shield and parried the other with her

sword. She kicked one orc in the chest, sending it backward, then sliced open the throat of the other. The first orc came

at her again with its axe. She dodged to the side and swung her sword swiftly, decapitating the orc. The horse's head

that was painted on her shield now had a deep notch on it.

Sam clonked several orcs with his frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he said.

A hobbit-yell was suddenly heard as the troll grabbed Frodo by the leg and began dragging him. "Aragorn!" shouted

Frodo. Aragorn grabbed a spear and drove it into the troll, pushing it back. The troll flung Aragorn to the side and

yanked the spear out of its body. As Frodo bent over the stunned Aragorn, the troll stabbed the hobbit in the chest.

Frodo slumped down, pale.

"Frodo!" cried Sam. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, then jumped onto the troll and began stabbing it in the head.

The rest of the Fellowship dispatched the remaining orcs, then approached the troll. When it roared, Legolas fired an

arrow into its mouth. The arrow went through the roof of its mouth and pierced its brain. The troll collapsed dead to the

ground with a thud.

Everyone rushed to Frodo. Aragorn turned him over - and Frodo coughed and sat up straight. "I'm okay," he said.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar," said Aragorn, shaking his head.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf, with a little smile. Frodo undid the top buttons of his

shirt to reveal the mithril mail-coat underneath.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" said Gimli.

The sound of more orcs was heard. "To the bridge!" said Gandalf.


	7. The Bridge and the Forest

The Fellowship raced towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum. As they ran, orcs came after them from every direction. Soon

they were completely surrounded.

Suddenly, there came a horrible growling sound, distant but very loud. The orcs began chittering in fear. The growling sound

came again and the orcs started to run away.

Gimli shouted in triumph as the orcs retreated. The others, however, were not so confident. "What is this new devilry?" said

Boromir.

Gandalf closed his eyes, then opened them again. "A Balrog," he said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any

of you. Run!"

And run they did, towards the bridge. They approached the narrow set of stairs that led down to the bridge. Boromir, in the

lead, almost toppled over the edge. Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back.

They raced down the stairs in single file, until they came to a chasm where the stairs were broken. It was a good leap of

several feet across to the other side. Legolas jumped across first, followed by Gandalf and then Eowyn. Boromir tossed

Merry and Pippin across, then jumped across himself. Aragorn tossed Sam, and prepared to toss Gimli, but the dwarf shook

himself loose. "No one tosses a dwarf!"

Gimli leapt across, and the tips of his toes touched the other side, but he began to fall. Legolas grabbed him and pulled him to

safety by the beard. "No, not the beard!" cried Gimli.

The flame behind them grew brighter and hotter as the Balrog drew closer. The rock of ground and ceiling began to shake

and sizzle. A piece of rock fell from the ceiling and smashed into the staircase above Aragorn and Frodo, trapping them on a

narrow piece of it. As their piece fell forward, Aragorn yelled, "Hang on!" They fell towards the others and were caught by

them.

They finally reached the Bridge, narrow and dangerous. They raced across in single file. Gandalf was last. Instead of

running across, he stopped in the middle. "Gandalf!" cried Frodo in horror.

The Balrog, a burning demon with glowing eyes, approached the bridge. It carried in one hand a burning sword, and in the

other a flaming whip of many thongs.

"You cannot pass!" shouted Gandalf. He raised his staff and it glowed with a white light.

The Balrog slammed its sword down towards the wizard, but it shattered on the light. The demon roared and began

advancing onto the bridge, swinging its whip.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" cried Gandalf. He drove his staff down onto the bridge, breaking it in the middle. The

Balrog's part of the bridge crumbled away and the demon began falling into the darkness.

Gandalf turned away, looking spent. Suddenly, the Balrog's whip came soaring up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's leg.

He was yanked over the edge of the bridge, stopping his fall only by his fingertips.

"Run, you fools!" he said. Then he let go and was gone.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Frodo. Orcs appeared on the other side of the chasm and began firing arrows at them. The

Fellowship raced out the eastern gate of Moria and into the sunlight again.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," said Aragorn. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien before then."

They made their way as quickly as they could into the forest.

Gimli warned the hobbits of a powerful elf-witch that was said to inhabit the woods. "All who look upon her fall under her

spell," he proclaimed. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox

- oh!" He looked up in shock as he realized that there was an arrow pointed right at his face. An Elven archer stood there.

More Elves pointed arrows at the rest of the Fellowship.

"That Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said one of the Elves in an arrogant voice. Gimli

growled, but could do nothing.

Eventually, Legolas and Aragorn secured passage for the Fellowship, and they were taken to meet the Lord and Lady of

Lothlorien, Celeborn and Galadriel, who offered them shelter.

The hobbits went to sleep quickly, as did Gimli, who snored loudly, but Eowyn noticed Boromir sitting against a tree,

unable to sleep. "What troubles you?" she asked him.

Boromir looked around nervously. "It is the Ring," he whispered. "And not just the Ring. It is the way this Elvish Lady

Galadriel looks at me. As if she knows I desire it, and she is judging me. And by what right does she do that? For I was

not born some mighty Elf, gifted with the powers of magic. Though a leader of Men I may be I am still just a Man. I wish

no harm to Frodo. I only wish to help my people."

"I am uneasy with the way she looks at me as well," said Eowyn. "For I do not deny that I have wondered what it would

be like to use the Ring for the defense of my people. But we have heard what Elrond and Gandalf have said. The Ring is

altogether evil. We must stay strong, and not give in to temptation."

Boromir managed a smile. "Somehow you remind me of my brother," he said. "I daresay if you ever met you would get

along very well."

Aragorn walked by in the distance, looking deep in thought. Boromir glanced over at him, then spoke, half to himself,

half to Eowyn. "How does he do it? I understand that Elves and Dwarves and even Hobbits are different. And I do not

mean to sound resentful of the man, for he is a great leader. But he is of the race of Men just like you and me. Why does

he seem unaffected by the Ring?"

"A great leader he is," responded Eowyn. "A lot like you. And perhaps he feels the same temptation when it comes to the

Ring. But it may be that he has learned well to suppress those desires, especially if he has been around Elves and their

magic for so long."

"That may be it," nodded Boromir. His eyes strayed to her sword, which was out of its sheath as she had been sharpening

it. "In the mines. Was that your first taste of combat?"

"It was," she said. "And it was not what I expected it to be. There is a darker and more painful side to it that I could not

see until I had experienced battle for myself. But it is still something that must be done."

"You are a brave and unusual woman, Eowyn daughter of Eomund," said Boromir. "The women of Gondor talk little of

battle." He leaned back against the tree. "I am glad we have spoken thus. For my heart and mind seem calmer now. I bid

thee good night, for I grow weary."

"Good night," she responded, leaning back as well and feeling sleepiness come over her too.

When the Fellowship left Lothlorien days later, the Elves provided them with elven cloaks, as well as three boats to travel

down the Great River. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in one boat, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another, and Legolas,

Gimli, and Eowyn were in the third. Gimli and Legolas seemed to have developed a strong friendship after leaving

Lothlorien. Celeborn had informed them that the River would be the quickest and safest way to travel. "Mordor Orcs now

hold the eastern shore. And strange Orc-like creatures have been seen on the west. Creatures that travel openly in

sunlight and bear the mark of the White Hand of Saruman."

And so the Fellowship traveled south along the Great River, on the way to the next stage of their long journey.


	8. The Breaking of the Fellowship

It was a sunny but cool afternoon when the Fellowship paddled their boats to the shore of the Great River just north of

where it flowed into a lake. "We cross the lake at nightfall," said Aragorn. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We

approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli began talking about the difficulties of the route to Mordor. Aragorn calmly told him to get some rest and recover

his strength. As Gimli snorted, Legolas voiced his concerns about danger on the western bank of the river.

Merry suddenly looked around and stared. "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn and Legolas stopped their conversation and looked around as well. Sam, who had been napping, sat up awake

with a start. It was then that they noticed that Boromir was missing too.

"We have to find Frodo!" shouted Sam, jumping up.

"Wait!" said Aragorn. "We must divide up into pairs, and arrange - hold on! Wait!"

It was too late. Sam had already dashed off into the woods, and Merry and Pippin had raced off in another direction.

All three were calling Frodo's name loudly. Even Legolas and Gimli were running off. Aragorn groaned to himself,

looking around at the members of the Fellowship racing off in different directions, then hurried off himself in the direction

Sam had gone.

Eowyn, left alone, was filled with a sudden desire to find Boromir. She knew not exactly why, but she felt she had to

find him. She started towards the woods, then remembered what Legolas had said about danger on this side of the river.

She quickly snatched up her shield and placed it on her back before heading out. Her sword was already by her side in

its sheath and her knife was tucked into her boot.

Through the woods Eowyn hurried. She had seen Boromir collecting firewood earlier. He had brought back a load and

then gone off into the trees again, but had not come back the second time. She went in the direction she thought he had

gone in.

Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps trampling through the forest. At first thinking they were Gimli's and that he and Legolas

were nearby, she was about to call out when she heard growls. Orcish growls.

"Uh-oh," she thought, drawing her sword. When she had thought about being a warrior, she had always imagined having

an army with her. She had never considered that she might walk into a fight alone. "I guess I asked for this too," she

thought, ironically again.

Sure enough, four large, ugly orcs stepped into view. They were Uruk-Hai, as tall as men and very strong, not like the

small, degenerate orcs of Moria. Each carried a shield and a crude blade. When they saw her, they let out loud roars and

charged.

With her left hand, Eowyn reached down and grabbed her knife. She hurled it at the foremost Uruk. The blade hit true

and drove itself into the creature's neck. She raised her sword and shield as the Uruk fell and the other three closed in on

her.

She dodged to the left of her enemies, taking out the closest Uruk with a deep sword slash that ripped its chest open. She

blocked the second Uruk's swing with her shield, at the same time parrying the attack of her last opponent with her sword.

Swinging her sword upward, she sliced off one Uruk's sword arm, releasing a spray of black blood. She turned her

attention to the other Uruk and swiftly decapitated it.

The one-armed Uruk bellowed in rage and hit Eowyn from behind with its shield, knocking her to the ground. She got a

face full of dirt and rolled over to see her opponent, black blood still pouring from its shoulder, raise its shield, intending to

drive the sharp bottom edge of it into her body. She raised her sword and impaled the Uruk in the center of its chest. It

continued roaring at her as it expired.

Eowyn yanked her sword out of the corpse, heart pounding. She retrieved her knife, wiping off the orc-blood as best she

could on some leaves, and tucked it back into her boot.

Wondering where the others were, she listened carefully, then headed off in the direction she thought she heard footsteps

coming from. Suddenly, two more Uruks appeared. They both carried crossbows.

"Yipes!" said Eowyn.

She raised her shield just in time. A second later, two black arrows impacted it. She ducked behind a tree, wondering

how she was going to get out of this one.

The sound of a loud horn, echoing through the woods, interrupted her thoughts. "The Horn of Gondor! Boromir!" she

thought. The two Uruks raced off in the direction of the horn. Eowyn, taking care to stay covered by the trees, hurried

in the same direction. On the way, a snarling Uruk jumped out of the trees and tried to cut her head off. She used her

fast reflexes and ducked under the swing of its weapon, then rose up and cut off its head instead. She then continued on

her way towards the sound of the Horn.

A few minutes later, she burst into a clearing. Boromir lay on the ground, pierced by three large black arrows. Aragorn

was bent over him. Around them were scattered dozens of dead Uruk-Hai. "Boromir!" she cried.

"They took Merry and Pippin," gasped Boromir. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," said Aragorn. "He and Sam went off on their own to Mordor."

"Then you did what I could not," said Boromir. "I tried to take the Ring from him." His eyes met Eowyn's as he said this.

"I have failed you all. Forgive me. I did not see."

"No," said Eowyn. "You fought to defend Merry and Pippin."

"You have kept your honor," said Aragorn.

Boromir smiled.

"Which way did they go?" asked Aragorn.

But Boromir did not speak again.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," said Aragorn. Eowyn covered her face with her hair.

Gimli and Legolas suddenly appeared. Gimli had his axe in hand, and Legolas held his knives; all his arrows were spent.

"Alas!" said Legolas. "We have been hunting Orcs in the woods. We hurried towards here when we heard the Horn of

Gondor, but we are too late."

Boromir's body was placed in a boat with his sword and shield, and the boat was sent to float down the river and over

the great waterfall. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return," said Aragorn sadly.

Legolas pulled the remaining boat towards the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn only looked across the river, staying still. "You mean not to follow them," said Legolas.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," said Aragorn.

"And what is left in our hands?" said Eowyn quietly.

"It has all been in vain," sighed Gimli. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other," replied Aragorn. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not

while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc."

He hurried off into the woods. Eowyn and Legolas both smiled. "Yes!" shouted Gimli. They followed Aragorn into the

forest.

Here ends the tale of the Fellowship of the Ring. The story continues in The Two Towers.


End file.
